


【索香】青春绿藻不会梦到兔耳圈圈眉

by Lucybeth



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucybeth/pseuds/Lucybeth
Summary: 老公生日，送什么最好？当然是送他一夜荒唐让他永生难忘 ：）
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	【索香】青春绿藻不会梦到兔耳圈圈眉

（一）

有趣的冒险，是草帽团船长一直都在追求的东西。  
也因此，草帽团跟着他们家非常能搞事的船长，到了不少好玩的地方，也经历了不少好玩的事情，甚至是颠覆常识的事物。

这一天，草帽团登陆了一个新的岛。  
这是伟大航路上的一个春岛，到处鸟语花香，人们生活得幸福美满，路上遇见的人都带着热情的笑。  
船刚靠岸，船上一群人就迫不及待地前去冒险，就连一直胆小，不对，一直谨慎的乌索普和娜美都蠢蠢欲动。所以除掉了留守看船的弗兰奇，剩下的人都出去了。

山治的心情很不好。有着敏锐知觉的乔巴下了这样一个结论。  
是从什么时候起呢？乔巴托着下巴在冥思苦想，好像，从昨天晚上开始吧。昨天晚上在航行中的时候，突然被海军袭击了，敌人很强大，他们都用尽全力在应敌。山治好像出现得挺晚的，把敌人打败之后就一直带着一丝不爽的气息。  
乔巴苦恼地想，会不会是索隆又和山治吵起来了？记得昨天索隆和山治都出现得很晚啊，唉，他们就是这样，总是水火不容的。

苦恼不已的乔巴向罗宾道出了心中的担忧，罗宾只是一如既往地温柔笑着，摸了摸乔巴的头说，“没事的哟乔巴，不用担心那两位也可以的。”  
乔巴皱了皱鼻子：“可是，真的没问题吗？”  
罗宾神秘地笑了笑：“不用管也没关系的，他们有大人间的解决方法。” 

此时的山治，正在岛上采购着食材。  
“这个肉好新鲜！回去当烤肉大家一定很喜欢！” “好漂亮的鲜花！好适合娜美桑！买回去送给娜美桑的话她一定会爱我爱到不行！” “好像酒也没剩多少了，这次要补充点了，都怪那个绿藻头。”  
山治双目放光地看着繁华的集市，已经在计算着这次要采购的食材。

“美丽的小姐，日安，请允许我逾规赞美你的美丽。” 山治眼冒桃心地停留在一个卖鲜花的摊位前，笑眯眯地和身为摊主的少女套起近乎来。  
“日安，请问先生你是游客吗？” 扎着麻花辫的棕发少女回了一个甜甜的微笑。  
“啊，是的，这个岛真的很宜人，一个美丽的岛。” 山治环顾了四周，回道。  
“是啊，这是一个平和的岛，这一切都感谢莉莉丝女神的庇佑。” 棕发少女虔诚地行了个礼，又像是想起什么一样，“对了，既然是游客，要不要去岛的中心参观一下莉莉丝女神的神像？”  
“神像？”   
“是的，自古以来我们岛民就信奉着莉莉丝女神，我们相信她能给岛上带来平和，快乐。” 棕发少女面带倾慕地看着远方，“要是有什么愿望的话，也可以去求个愿哟，莉莉丝女神会实现你的小心愿的。” 少女狡猾地眨了眨眼。

“愿望的话，我相信凭我们的能力，总有一天会实现的。” 山治咬着烟自傲地笑了。  
“不过嘛，既然是美丽的少女的推荐，那我就一定要去参观一下了。谢谢你的提议，再见，美丽的小姐，愿你有一个美好的一天。” 山治温柔地吻了吻少女的手背，和少女告别，往岛中心出发。

（二）

乔巴猜得不错，山治的确很不爽。  
山治咬着烟，苦恼地扯着衬衫。昨天晚上做到一半的时候，还没尽兴，海军就来打搅了。后半夜忙着战斗和逃命，然后又马不停蹄地来到了新的岛上，都没办法好好地继续下去。

山治的耳根飘过一丝暗红，此时路人看不见的是，昨天根本没做爽，今天的身体还在叫嚣着空虚。黑色西装遮掩下的乳首，昨天被人叼在嘴里吮咬得红肿，现在仿佛还留着昨天被那人嘴里吸吮舔舐的温度，总感觉麻麻热热的。走路间和衬衫的摩擦早就让乳头挺立起来，有点痛，又有点难耐。

想起了昨天进行到一半的性事，山治的耳朵有点火辣辣。昨天两人跟往常一样没羞没臊地胡闹，前戏都做好了，那个混蛋绿藻还一直不让他射。可恶的在床上的恶趣味！然后那个绿藻就让他维持着情欲高涨的样子，最后被插入的时候他都差点兴奋地射了出来。

可惜刚插进去，索隆还没来得及动几下，海军的袭击就来了。  
可恶啊，山治回想着。身下仿佛又开始蠢蠢欲动，身体自动记忆下了那人灼热的温度，突然觉得有丝难耐的空虚。  
山治抬起头，深深地吸了口气，把莫名的空虚感压了下去。他缓缓地吐了口烟，心想，要是能好好地做下去就好了。那个肌肉白痴也只有在这个时候才有点用了。

沉浸在思绪中的山治不知不觉走到了岛的中心，面前屹立的是岛上人们的信仰——莉莉丝女神。不愧是女神，只是这样简单地站着，双手张开作出欢迎状，面上洋溢的微笑被雕刻得惟妙惟肖。  
美丽得不可方物的脸上戴着属于女神的圣洁感。

“❤❤❤❤！！！！” 看见了美丽的女神，山治马上把所有烦心事抛到了脑后，双眼呈桃心状对着女神大人发花痴，捧着脸扭动起来，“啊！如此美丽的女神大人啊！！！你的美貌值得我用一声来守护和信仰，请接收来自我的爱意！” 

“呵呵（笑）。”

嗯？刚刚……好像听到了有女声在笑？花痴中的山治停下来，狐疑地四处张望。但是只看见了周围面带好奇地参观的旅客，以及一脸热情为旅客讲解的本地人。  
山治摸着下巴的胡子在思索：附近倒是没有会发出如此甜美笑声的女人啊，奇怪，刚刚的笑声到底是谁发出的？按理说他的女性恋爱雷达不会失常啊。

山治在这边想着女声的来由，那边乔巴在远处喊住了他，“这不是山治吗！”  
山治回头挥手，“哟，乔巴！”  
乔巴挥手，“我要先回船上了，山治你呢？”   
“哦，那我也一起回去吧。” 山治又回头看了一眼屹立的女神像，拎着刚刚购买的食材往乔巴走去。

“山治山治，我跟你说，我刚刚在岛上的书店淘到两本医书！” 乔巴一脸兴奋，走着路的步伐都轻快地蹦蹦跳跳。  
“啊，是吗，那么好？” 山治温柔地回道。  
“啊，等不及想回去看书了！”   
……  
…………  
和乔巴闲聊着的山治，心绪却分出了一丝。  
岛上的人都在祈愿呢，心愿吗？  
要是……能尽兴地做上一场就好了呢。

“呵呵，如你所愿。”   
一个空灵妙曼的声音，似清风拂过，拂过山治耳侧，扬起几丝金发。

“？？？” 又是那个声音？ 山治忽地转头，吓了旁边的乔巴一跳。  
“呜哇！山治，发生什么事情了？”  
“……” 把周边环境仔仔细细地用眼神搜索了一番，还是没有发现奇怪的事情。山治摇了摇头，“没什么，我们回去吧。”

卖鲜花的摊位上，棕发少女满怀好奇地看着女神像的方向。  
不知道刚刚那位很温柔很绅士的男子有没有看到女神大人呢，不知道他有没有在女神面前许下愿望呢？女神大人可是很灵验的，希望他也会心想事成。

（三）

回到船上的山治，总觉得身上有点发热。

更准确地说，是某个位置，好像有一股热气在里面环绕着一样。不知道从何而起，也不知道如何释放。更是觉得头顶有点怪怪的，好像有什么东西要破壳而出一样。

山治无视着身体的异样感觉，开始准备起刚采购回来的食材。  
但是后穴里的热度莫名其妙的开始上升，随着热度上升的还有身体内的空虚感。穴内偷偷地分泌出了点黏液，润湿了内裤。胸前和衬衫摩擦着的乳头早就红肿地翘起来，将衬衫抵出两个顶起的小点，只等着有人将他含进嘴里细细地品尝着。

“嗯啊……” 山治按着料理台，脸红着轻喘了起来。虽然已经极力忍耐了，但是这股热潮是怎么回事。好想要，好想做……  
“索……” 山治将手抵在料理台上，咬着牙忍耐身体内的欲望，腰却不经意地弯了起来。后穴里流出的黏液已经把内裤润湿了，贴在身上好淫靡，好难受。

这个时候，乔巴正在房间里读他新买的医书，并不会出现。而除此之外，船上并没有其他人。本来负责看守船的弗兰奇在他回来之后就替换出去了。

要自己做吗？

山治偷偷的探手进衬衫，捏住了自己挺翘的乳头。  
“啊……” 一股电流从胸前传来，手下的乳头充血变大。他胡乱地捏着手中肿胀发痒的乳头，只想有人将它含进嘴里好好地疼爱一番。虽然自己摸自己好像很奇怪，但是自己的触摸完全解不了渴。早就知道的事情了不是吗？只有那个人的触摸才会带来阵阵的热潮，只有那个人的触摸才会让自己发狂地想要更多。

“索隆……” 山治小声地喊着，撑在料理台前低着头，嘴巴像是不经意似的半张开，一滴唾液顺着半张的嘴巴滴到了料理台上……

（四）

……正好在这时候。  
“诶我怎么回到船上了？刚刚我不是还在女神像面前吗？” 一脸纳闷的索隆站在厨房门口挠了挠头，推开了厨房门，“不管了，先拿支酒……厨子？”

脸色潮红的山治闻声回头，跟刚回来的索隆目光相对，这时他一手还在衬衫内捏着自己的……  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！” 山治被这尴尬的场景吓得差点软了，嘴里叼着的烟也掉到了地上。  
这人怎么突然出现在面前，自己的见闻色霸气也没察觉到……这到底怎么回事！！！！

“厨子，你……” 索隆难得迟疑的声音传来。  
“啊啊啊啊你给我闭嘴！！！” 山治一脚踢了过去，打断了索隆要说出的话。  
啊啊啊这是什么世纪尴尬场景？？！！！山治蹲了下来，疯狂挠头中…………诶？自己头上，好像有什么不对。

“这是什么？厨子， 你在搞什么。” 好奇的索隆弯下腰，端详着他头顶好一会，然后伸手揪住了他头上的不明物体往上扯。  
“啊痛痛痛痛！！！给我放手啊你这个混蛋！！” 从头顶上传来了被拉扯的痛觉，这触觉，仿佛自己身体的一部分要被人硬生生撕拉开一样。  
“诶？这个是真的，好神奇。厨子你是又乱吃了什么东西吗？” 索隆想起了上次山治吃下哭泣菇之后的诱人模样，不禁有点回味。  
“小心老子踢死你啊！等等，你说什么是真的？” 一股不好的预感浮上了山治的心头。

……  
唔啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！这是什么？？！！！看着镜子里，在头顶长出了一双兔耳的自己，山治绝望了。这个世界到底怎么了？？山治蹲在地上，感觉整个人生都灰暗了。

“什么嘛，这不是挺好玩的？” 索隆倒是觉得还挺有趣的。他们家厨子柔软的金色短发上，竟然长出了一双白色的兔耳。  
索隆伸出食指，从兔耳顶端，沿着耳朵的轮廓慢慢地描绘起来。

“啊不……” 令人惊讶的是，山治竟然发出了半声急促的轻喘，然后仿佛意识过来什么一样，赶紧止声。看来这莫名出现的兔耳敏感得很，轻轻的触碰也牵动着神经。

索隆低头望向坐在地上的恋人，看着那人潮红的面庞，潮湿的蓝色眼眸，精心修剪过的小胡子，还有衬衫下那被乳尖顶起来的凸起，就………还挺色的。索隆心想， 这不怪自己老是看到他就硬，要怪就怪厨子总是那么色情。

山治这边，毕竟是身经百战的草帽团顶尖战力，惊吓过后很快就冷静下来。此时身后的蠢蠢欲动又席卷而来。这到底是怎么回事……然后山治就想到了头上的兔耳，同时也想起了一个在此时很让人不安的状态：兔子的发情期。众所周知，兔子，尤其是公兔子，可是一年四季都在发情的啊啊！！！  
虽然不知道具体是怎么回事，但是既然自己头顶长出了兔耳朵，那么身上会出现一点兔子的习性也是很正常的…………正常个鬼啊！山治脸色青黑地想。这个世界到底怎么了？？

嘛，这些事情可以放到以后再去考虑，反正只要有乔巴在，什么都会被治愈的。现在嘛，身体好热啊，既然恋人在面前，那就来一发吧。  
↑ 由此可见，在某种意义上，山治也是很大条的。  
山治抬头看着索隆，诱惑般地伸出舌头舔了下嘴唇，“看来现在不会有人干扰了，要做吗？” 他伸出手环着索隆的腰，用脸暗示性地蹭着某处巨大。

（五）

做是当然要做的，天塌下来都要做好不好。  
被恋人如此暗示，这要是无动于衷就是性无能了。  
昨天刚开始做就被打断，他索隆也是很不爽的。就像精心准备了一盘佳肴，才刚夹起一筷子，就被人拍拍手扔掉了，佛都有火。  
什么？奇怪的兔子耳朵？那不是更好吗？反正只要有乔巴在，什么都会解决的。再不行？那不是还有特拉仔吗。  
↑ 由此可见，这两人的思维真的是像模具一样印出来的。

索隆解开他的红色腰带和绿色长袍，从昨天起就叫嚣着不满的勃起弹到了山治脸边。  
“想要的话，就自己来拿吧。” 索隆握着勃起的阴茎，暗示性地在山治嘴巴磨蹭着，黏液蹭在山治红润的唇上，染起一抹水亮。  
“可恶，臭死了。” 山治伸手抹掉嘴上的黏液，骂了一句。却将沾了黏液的手指放进嘴里舔着，抬头望着索隆道，“满满的臭男人味道。”   
这色情的模样看得索隆下腹一紧，不自觉吞了口口水。

山治将索隆的勃起含进嘴里细细地舔着，从粗大的伞端舔到了底下巨大的囊袋，像是在舔什么绝世美味一样，把整个男根舔得更为狰狞。  
唔，手中的东西好大，好热。这就是昨天插进自己身体里的那个……山治回想起昨天插进去的那个巨大坚硬，越舔越感觉自己的身体充满了火热空虚。该死的发情期，居然让自己的身体变得那么奇怪。  
“哈……啊……” 好热，身体好热。山治跪在索隆面前舔着他的勃起，后穴传来的空虚再也无法让人忽视。山治解开了西装裤的拉链，半扯下裤子，伸手往身后探去。直到摸到那处湿润穴口之后，山治颤抖着伸了根手指进去。  
“啊……” 因为奇怪发情期的原因，身体比往常多分泌了很多黏液，山治的手指刚探到穴口，就被那处惊人的湿润和温度惊到了。

好想要……想要更多……山治一手扶着索隆灼热的阴茎在口中进出，另一只手，三只手指在后穴里进进出出，抽插带出的透明液体滴洒到了地板上，温热腻滑的肠道紧紧地吮吸着几根手指。可是还不够，身体更深的那处渴望，只有那个人的巨大才能满足。

“色情河童，自己玩得很开心嘛？” 索隆早就看得双目喷火。恋人跪在面前舔弄着自己的阴茎，还在不满足地自慰着，没有比这更诱人的邀请了。  
“呵，总比某棵植物要强。” 山治还含着阴茎舔着，却抬头看着他嘲讽地笑了笑。可是配上他嫣红的眼尾，迷蒙渴求的眼神，因为给他嘴交而搞得嘴角有点红肿的模样，实在是毫无说服力。

“嘿，我等会就让你看看是谁最强。” 在和山治斗嘴这事上，索隆永远不会退缩。  
索隆将山治抱上桌子，彻底脱下西装裤，将自己的灼热对准山治柔软的后穴，然后长驱直入。  
好热……厨子的里面好紧好热，还好会吸。索隆头皮发麻，刚插进去还没等后穴适应，就忍不住挺动腰身，每一下都把阴茎送到最深处，也不忘往记忆中山治的敏感点使力。

“好快……好深……” 山治徒劳地捉着索隆肌肉勃发的肩臂，双腿无力地环绕着索隆的劲腰，自己深红的阴茎贴在两人腹间，随着摩擦不断地吐着黏液。  
“索隆……索隆……” 山治小声地喊着索隆的名字，后穴贪婪地吮吸着索隆的每一次进出。索隆最见不得他可爱又色气的样子，每一次都在心里盘算着要怎么把他操到说不出话。

索隆咬着山治肿胀敏感的乳头，将它舔得湿漉漉的。厨子最喜欢他舔这里，每一次的反应都特别可爱。每一次将它含在嘴里舔，厨子的后面就会跟着狠狠地吸他，吸得他灵魂都要献出来了。  
“厨子，你里面好热。” 索隆呢喃着，双手掐着他充满弹性的臀肉，狠狠地抽出来再插到最深的地方。托了平常锻炼腿功的福，他们家厨子的腰腿简直有着完美的弧线。上次他抱着厨子的腿，从敏感的腿窝一直舔到大腿根部，大腿颤抖到不行，还没碰上阴茎他就叫到不行射了。

“唔……” 迷乱中的山治抱住索隆的后颈，舔吻着他的唇，滚烫的舌尖交换着唾液和对方的气息。气息交换中，独属于他的清冽的烟味像是融入到了索隆的肺部里一样，两人如此亲密无间，再没有什么东西能将两人再度分离。

情迷意乱中，索隆抚摸上了山治本应不存在的兔耳。  
“唔啊……不要！” 薄得能看见血管的兔耳像是受了惊一样竖立起来，山治发出一记甜腻的呻吟，后穴骤地咬紧，夹得索隆差点射了出来。  
“这感觉……好奇怪……” 山治只感觉血液从头顶疯了般地涌到腰椎处，后穴又软又热，紧紧地咬着索隆紫红的阴茎。  
“哦，这里那么敏感的吗？” 恋人太过敏感是好事，索隆腰下动作不停，顶得身下的桌子咯吱作响，身下的囊袋随着抽插用力地拍在山治的臀上，敏感的皮肤被摩擦出一道道红印。索隆伸手抚上那双长着短小绒毛的兔耳，用手指暧昧地隔着薄膜揉弄着。

“不要……不要……” 兔耳传来的奇怪感觉转化为快感，山治可以说是马上就大叫着射了出来。可是后穴的火热空虚感丝毫没有满足，山治抱着索隆的脖子，吻着他左眼的伤痕呢喃着，“我还要……还不够……”

情欲的浪潮再度将两人卷入。  
最后两人淋漓尽致地做了几回，索隆将精液全射在了山治的肠道里，黏黏糊糊的。兔耳也被揉捏的红透充血，难得出现这样一个好玩又敏感的器官，自然要玩个尽致。

（六）

罗罗诺亚索隆，今年十九岁。正是年方气盛，看见个甜甜圈都能硬上半天的年纪。  
平时大量运动完之后，正好用十指姑娘来给一天划上句号，感谢十指姑娘作出的巨大贡献。

这没什么，这很正常。  
如果他最近的幻想对象不是厨子的话。

对，就是厨子，他们船上那个，做饭无比好吃，看见女人无比花痴，和他无比水火不容的厨子。  
尽管现在他们还是看对方不顺眼——真的，没有过节，也不是故意的挑衅，只是单纯地看对方不顺眼。但是他发现他的目光越来越多的停留在厨子身上。

看他制作料理时的专注姿态，看他掀开锅用勺子试味的认真。  
看他笑眯眯地把冰淇淋递给乔巴，也看他双眼冒心地讨好那俩女人。  
看他拿着烟骨骼分明的手，看他灿金色短发遮盖下薄得像是透明的耳廓，看他战斗时随着腿部发力而摆动的腰。

索隆也知道厨子有感觉到他越发灼热的视线，上一次他盯着他看的时候，他看到厨子的耳朵悄悄地红了。  
那家伙……也不是没有可爱的地方嘛。  
如此想着，超负荷的运动完之后，满身大汗的索隆走进了沐浴间，打算好好地洗个澡再借十指姑娘用用。

到了浴室门口，里面却仿佛有人在里面。奇怪，这个时候大家都出去了，只留下他一个人看着船，理应不应该有人啊。

（七）

前一晚憋屈地被打断了性爱，这次终于淋漓尽致地干了个爽，山治勾在索隆腰上的腿夹得紧紧的，两人在情事中没羞没臊惯了，山治又浪又叫，把彪悍的魔兽猎人勾得都射了好几次。

两人在性事中一向不喜欢用套，有时候搞得过分了，就会像今天一样全射进去了。虽然山治体魄强横不怕肚子不舒服，但是该清理的还是要清理。  
清理这种事情山治一向不喜欢假手于人——刚开始的时候，两人在浴室里清理到一半又搞起来了，这不就跟俄罗斯套娃一样了吗？禁止！

所以现在山治在浴室里，看着镜子里自己身上深深浅浅的吻痕咋舌，刚刚是搞得有多激烈啊，那个鲁莽的绿藻头。果然忍太久了会伤身啊——他单方面忽略了，他给索隆身上留的吻印和抓痕也不少这个事实。

山治开好淋浴，跪下来，伸手指往后穴里抠挖起射进去的精液。穴口因为索隆粗大的摩擦过度，颜色红得过分，手指触过还敏感地瑟缩了下。

其实山治一直有隐隐的预感——这所谓的兔子发情期还没过去。  
这种预感，在他射了好几次的阴茎重新充血站立，后穴又开始空虚火热的时候得到了证实。

兔耳垂塌下来，山治有点烦，这到底什么时候能完？？？  
就在这时候，他听见了属于索隆的脚步声。  
毫无疑问，那是独属于索隆的稳健脚步声，但是熟悉中又带着一点点微妙的陌生……？

脚步声停在了门外。

（八）

“索隆？” 山治问。  
“厨子？” 外面的人也发出了疑问。

自从两人经常在事后清理的时候擦枪走火，索隆就很少在他清理的时候来打扰了。  
不过今天嘛，也不是不可以。在浴室里面来一发好像也不错。

山治意思意思拿起件浴袍套上，起身去开门。

打开门看到的是索隆，但是又不是一样的索隆。  
左眼的伤痕没了，头发也和两年后比起来略短，还是那个索隆，但是略显青涩。

索隆也略带讶异地看着山治，和他平常相处的山治没什么改变，只是本就有的小胡子稍微多了那么一点存在感，头上还莫名其妙地多出了两个雪白的兔耳，里侧的内膜有点泛红，别说，衬上厨子的脸这还挺好看。嘴唇也有着可疑的红肿……

“啊，原来另一边眉毛也是卷的！” 索隆盯着山治看了片刻，一手握拳敲手心下了如此结论。

重点完全错啊青春期绿藻！！

“你个老头背心你再说一遍？！” 山治怒火中烧，带着劲风的一脚踢了过去。  
“我只是说出了事实啊圈圈靶子！” 索隆狼狈地招架起来，“还是说你的真身原来是兔子精？？”

“混蛋你死定了！！！”

不过经过这一场，两人都确认了对方是货真价实的本人，只是不知道为什么导致时间线错乱，本不该见面的两人在此相遇了。

“嘛，两年前的绿藻吗，也不是不可以。” 山治舔了舔唇，将索隆拉到面前，额头顶着对方额头，扯嘴角笑了笑，“我记得以前你不是老是用下流的眼神看着我吗？”  
“才！！才没有！！！！！！！” 毫无预警被戳中心事的索隆立马涨红了脸，大声的反驳。

“哦……有种你待会别硬。” 山治凑到索隆涨红的耳朵边，调戏般地咬了咬他的耳朵。看见热血直往索隆耳朵上冲，他不怀好意地笑了。

（九）

索隆也不知道事情为什么会发展成这样……  
虽然这展开还挺像他平时性幻想内容的，但是他是百分之两百确定这是真实发生的事情。

厨子正坐在他身上摸他……  
我操！那么刺激的吗？？？？

山治揉着索隆运动后大汗淋漓冒着热气的胸肌，这肌肉没有两年后那么狰狞，但是也很可观了。山治用指甲掐着那颗棕色的乳头，敏感的乳头几乎没有被玩弄过，很快就充血变得硬起来。  
然后山治换了另一边的乳头玩弄，看着另一边也从本来软软的状态变得硬得像颗花生一样，掌下雄厚的胸部肌肉硬了又放松，放松了又收紧，索隆的呼吸频率也逐渐增快。

山治戏谐地看着索隆隐忍的眼神，吻上了索隆柔软的唇。这个人，铁铮铮的硬汉一个，整天咬着把刀战斗和锻炼，但是那唇柔软比花瓣还柔软，每一次唇齿间的摩擦都让山治心醉。

山治湿滑的舌尖撬开齿缝，灵活地钻进了对方的口腔。对方的反应还挺青涩的，反而激起了山治更多的兴致，或者说，性致。  
当年两人也是从这么青涩的状态，磕磕碰碰地磨合到了今日的老司机地步啊，现在看来，这个绿藻真好玩啊。

山治尽情地在索隆口中掠夺着，索隆也好像回过神来一样开始回击。两人本来就是属于战力顶尖的男人，碰在一起总能激发出野兽的本能。索隆疯狂地吻着山治的唇索求着，粗壮的手臂紧紧地搂着山治均匀有力的背。  
沉浸中在热吻中的两人谁都不肯服输，吻到两人都气喘吁吁，最后分开的时候相触的双唇扯开一缕银丝。  
“硬了吗？” 山治直起腰，俯视着身下的索隆，伸出舌头舔了舔在舌吻中咬出来的一丝血腥味。啧，这是什么品种的野兽，都咬出血了。

山治从索隆下身的裤子掏出阴茎，当然是硬了，还已经硬了好久，刚刚热吻时就已经直挺挺地顶着他的肚子。现在更是顶端流着水，肿胀的柱身紫红着。  
“看，这不是硬了吗？” 山治咬着唇笑着，用指尖细细地挠着索隆大腿根部敏感的皮肤，感受着大腿肌肉的微颤。  
“啰嗦！！” 索隆脸色潮红着骂道。

“……” 山治强撑着气势，其实脸色也潮红得很。他握着索隆的胀得像是要爆炸的阴茎，从根部撸到顶端，平时用来料理的珍贵的手娴熟地套弄着。一只手如此重复着，另一只手在根部的囊袋轻轻地挠着。很快就看见，随着他每一次的套弄，索隆的臀部肌肉和腹直肌都极速地收缩着……

啊……受不了了，好想要。山治手上逗弄着当年青涩的恋人，感受着手下灼热的脉动，自己身后却一阵阵空虚。  
山治胡乱地将身上的浴袍扯开，露出了肌肉精悍，比例完美的身体，同样映入索隆眼中的，还有密布身上那暧昧的吻痕。

“你……” 索隆惊讶地张大了眼睛。

“闭嘴。” 山治粗鲁地打断了他，握着索隆的阴茎往自己身后塞。刚刚才清理完的肠道又软又热，毫无障碍地把索隆的阴茎容纳进去了，滚热的肠道每一寸都紧紧地贴合着粗大的阴茎。  
山治按着地，撑着自己的身体在起伏，每一下都几乎抽出来再狠狠地往里碾去。另一只手握着自己不停地流着水的阴茎。低头喘着气，吐出的每一口气都带着情欲的气息，很快他的大腿都颤抖到不行，每一次抽插都有黏液从山治的阴茎滴落，滴落在索隆结实的蜜色腹肌上……

“哈……索隆……” 

索隆愣愣地看着色气的山治，气血往脑冲，然后……

（十）

然后……  
然后索隆感觉鼻子一湿。

……  
操！流鼻血了！！！！！！  
索隆捂着鼻子完全不敢置信，厨子色气起来那么要命的吗！！！

操？？？！！！！！更不敢置信的是山治，这个绿藻头搞什么飞机？？？！！

简直人生耻辱啊，索隆胡乱捉起个什么东西把鼻血擦了擦，钳着山治的腰起身，下身还紧密地相连在一切，两人的位置却换了个，索隆把山治压在了身下。  
“厨子……哈……” 索隆紧紧地箍着山治的细腰，不顾一切地往最软的地方冲撞着。  
“厨子，你里面好热。” 索隆舔着山治的耳朵呢喃道。

“你他妈……闭嘴……啊……” 这个莽撞的处男，真的是提枪就搞。山治被操得声音都凌乱不已，双手紧紧地掐着索隆肩臂上粗壮的三角肌。

“厨子，你身上的吻痕是谁的？” 看着山治的反应，索隆心里已经有了个初步的推测，但是他还是想从他口中听到。  
“要你……管……哈……” 快感向四肢传达，山治爽得大腿疯狂地抽搐，脚趾头都紧紧地蜷缩起来。

“哦？” 索隆不爽。掐着山治的臀部往自己送，久经锻炼的腰部使劲，每一下都让阴茎几乎拔出来再插到最深处，连底下的囊袋都“啪”地拍在了山治大腿根部，使山治肠道深处不停地抽搐着。

“咦这是什么？” 索隆掐在山治屁股的手很快发现了一个……理应不存在于正常人身上的东西。  
对，除了那个兔耳之外，厨子尾椎处也长出了一个短短圆圆的兔尾巴……？  
果然厨子是兔子精吧？  
索隆伸手到尾椎处握着那个小小的毛茸茸的兔尾巴捏了一下。

“不要……” 山治大叫着射了出来，身上的白皙皮肤都泛着高潮带来的粉红。这是什么东西，刚刚明明都还没有的，为什么被触摸到的时候就像电击一样。

嘿，厨子的反应太可爱了。索隆不顾还在高潮中失神的山治，继续捏着尾椎上的小尾巴，在山治后穴里横冲直撞。山治的腹部肌肉和臀部肌肉也随着索隆戏耍般的捏弄抽搐着。“刚刚是谁在和你做？” 索隆捏着小兔尾巴逼问着。

“索隆……索隆……” 山治失神地喊着索隆的名字，大口地喘息着，狭窄的浴室里充满了暧昧淫靡的气息。  
“是我吗？” 索隆逼问着山治不放，喷在他耳侧的热气，让他的脖子都染上了暧昧的红色。

被搞得受不了，山治微不可微地点了点头。  
看着山治心不甘情不愿的坦白，索隆开心地笑起来了。

“厨子，我很开心。” 索隆埋在山治颈间，满足了。  
“笑得像个白痴一样。” 山治嘟嚷着，也笑了出来。抱着索隆的脖子，满足地蹭着。

……  
然后？然后两人就在浴室里面干了个爽。  
请不要少看尝到甜头的小处男的干劲啊。

（彩蛋）

本来我是计划详细写写的，不过这样一篇写下来我肾已经不太好，一滴都没有了。  
况且这样一篇pwp看下来，那么多肉谁看都会腻的……所以就算了。  
就随便聊几句，以后有机会可能扩写也有可能在别的梗出现，也有可能就此木有了。

\-----

两人在浴室搞完，山治腿都站不稳了，一捏尾巴就射。19岁索隆还发现了兔耳的好处，舔得山治七荤八素的。  
刚开荤的19岁索隆黏黏糊糊的，抱着山治不撒手，从浴室黏回了房间，然后看见21岁索隆。

21岁索隆没想到老婆去洗个澡就被当年的自己给绿……咳咳，给搞了……害，反正都是自己，有什么所谓。  
然后两人眼神一对，一合计，就决定一起搞老婆了。  
然后，接下来大家就可以自由脑补了。  
反正两个人总比一个人能玩的地方多。  
比如一个藻在搞下面，另一个藻就在舔 / 胸。又比如一个抱着从前面边亲边撸着两人的内啥，另一个也抱着厨在从后面进。反正搞到最后厨都站不稳只能靠两人的力气支撑就是了。

反正几个人搞了场大的，搞到那是精 / 尽人亡啊，没有耕不坏的牛只有耕不坏的地啊什么的。  
然后兔子耳朵和尾巴就自动消失了，两个恶趣味的藻还惋惜了好久。然后19岁藻也消失了。  
就酱。

**Author's Note:**

> 我还想要更多19x21或者21x19啊啊啊啊啊！


End file.
